Breaking Point
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: They were the Verleiders: a rare race of people with the power to seduce others into doing their bidding. But it was only a matter of time before they found each other, and fell victim to the same seduction techniques they used on others. Scam/Sam.


**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Title**: Breaking Point (supplied by Cresenta's Lark)**  
Summary**: They were the Verleiders: a rare race of people with the power to seduce others into doing their bidding. But it was only a matter of time before they found each other, and fell victim to the same seduction techniques they used on others.**  
Rating: **T**  
Pairing: **Scam/Sam**  
Dedication:** To Cresenta's Lark!

* * *

"Hey there."

Sam was forced to tear her attention away from her book and to instead direct her attention to the male voice coming from above her. It was a teenager, about her age, she noticed, with choppy black hair, light green eyes and a slim non-muscular body. She inwardly sighed and closed her book, knowing she wouldn't get much reading done at this point.

"…Hi" she replied reluctantly, her eyes darting around for any sign of Clover. Dammit. She _knew _going outside alone was a bad idea, especially when there was no Clover to draw boys' attention away from herself to _her._

Through the corner of her eye she noticed him smile, his crooked teeth revealing themselves to her.

And then he spoke again: "Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten _I_ see!"

_Oh god… _She thought, rolling her eyes, feeling herself shudder in disgust.

She stood up and got off the bench the minute he decided to sit down next to her. Rolling her eyes Sam put her book in her bag before attempting to walk away—

"Wait!"

… After taking a deep breath in, Sam turned around on the balls of her feet and raised an eyebrow at the scrawny teenager. "Yes?" she asked in a bored manner.

He stood up and rubbed his neck awkwardly, nervous of being in front of her. "H-hi, my name's M-Mitch, and I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to go on a date with—"

"No thank you", Sam said quickly, used to this behavior from guys at this point. Many of them had tried asking her out, lots of them actually, and it was usually when Clover wasn't here to distract their attention away from her. Noticing the devastated look on his face, she continued to speak, her tone now sympathetic, "Look it's not you… I just don't want a boyfriend right now."

His eyebrows scrunched up in thought and Sam wondered what he was planning. He said nothing, and so she turned around, ready to leave again when—

"I can speak Japanese!" he said excitedly, the hopeful look on his eyes suggesting that he thought this would impress her.

"So can the rest of Japan", she retorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes while she did so. She didn't want to resort to insults, but he was asking for it.

His face fell and for some reason Sam found his expression to be very amusing. She turned around (again), hoping she would be able to leave this desperate maniac, but—

"W-well, not only can I speak Japanese, b-but I also…" Darn it, was he still talking? "I have a black belt in Karate!" he said, his pitch increasing in a way that showed Sam that he was lying about it, obviously hoping to impress her.

Well, it wasn't going to work.

"What kind of karate school let _you_ graduate?" she asked scornfully, turning around and walking away from the dejected, scrawny teenager whose shoulders slumped down in defeat. To be fair, Sam thought, he had it coming. He wasn't going to leave her alone until he had gotten a date with her, and being mean to him was the only way to ensure that he didn't stalk her all the way home. While she was walking she noticed a man in a black trench coat staring at her, walking closer to her, and eyes widening Sam turned the other way, walking at a quick pace in an effort to find Clover.

It wasn't that hard to find her, with her loud laugh and a few guys huddled around her. There were times Sam thought Clover might be… like her, another Verleider, but she never had that pull towards Clover, never had that instinctual feeling of being drawn close to another person.

Clover was no Emily.

Emily was the black haired, fair skinned girl who Sam had been close with for a few years, close like sisters, so close that the bond between them could never be broken over anything. Before she ever met Clover, Emily was the only girl Sam could ever stand to be around. She was distant from others, just like Sam, as that was the curse of being a Verleider. They were the ones who were naturally gifted at seducing others, their auras simply attracting the opposite sex to them without any work at all. But of course, they were lonely until they found another one of their kind… Like Emily, who was sweet, kind, smart, and most of all…

The only other Verleider Sam ever met.

It had been a few years since she last saw Emily, with her big eyes and pouty lips and her curly black hair.

But although Clover was no Emily, she _was _good at distracting other guys away from Sam.

"Excuse me…"

Sam sighed and turned around, her eyes falling on another guy who was slightly muscular than the last guy who had attempted to flirt with her.

"I don't talk to strangers", she said off handedly, knowing fully well that her "condition" forced her to talk (more like insult) the many guys who, unfortunately, were attracted to her by the simple feel of her aura. She turned to walk away when the stranger skidded to a stop in front of her.

"Look I know you and your reputation with turning down every guy…" he said, and Sam looked at him curiously.

_I have a reputation? _She asked herself, but put the thought to the back of her mind.

"But how about I prove I'm worthy huh?" he asked, putting his arms across his chest. "Listen how about you pick any guy here and I'll beat him up. If I do, you go on a date with me. Deal?"

_Who is this guy?_ Sam asked, becoming annoyed very quickly. _But if that's how he wants to play… _

Sam looked around at the many guys. Unfortunately many of them were as thin as a stick and she knew she had fallen into a trap. This guy knew he could beat up any of them, and she was starting to grow discouraged until she saw _him_.

His back was to her but he was putting on a black trench coat as of now, his muscles clearly defined and outlined by his shirt. All she could see of him was brown hair because his back was to her, but she had a good feeling about picking him.

"All right", she said, turning to the annoyance in front of her, "Fight him", she said, pointing towards the man.

A look of shock overcame his face for a moment, probably because he didn't see this much stronger man before he made his small "agreement" with her. He turned and walked towards the man. Sam on the other hand walked away from the upcoming fight, knowing that the boy who had stupidly challenged the more muscular man in the trench coat on her behalf was going to lose… Oh well. He had it coming didn't he? He didn't _have _to accept the challenge. He didn't even know her. How could he be serious about her?

Her heart tugged at her when she thought about this. It was the curse talking right? After all, no one who had tried to approach her had any _real_ feelings for her… They just felt the lust that she unwillingly had mixed in with her aura.

And the only way she could get rid of them was to be mean… Or… She looked up at Clover who was shamelessly flirting with another guy who seemed to just by her way. Clover was really doing a favor for her, to be honest. She didn't want the attention. _'Thank God Clover's here though',_ Sam thought as she noticed the boy with long blonde hair up to his neck walk up to them, and immediately Clover grabbed his arm and winked at him. Sam couldn't help but chuckle; she honestly didn't know how to deal with guys like Clover did and this just made life easier.

"Hi", she heard a baritone voice say, and she rapidly turned around, tearing her gaze away from Clover's new boy toy. Her eyes landed on another man… She gulped. It was the muscular man in the trench coat with brown hair who she had sent that loser to go fight.

But now that she saw his face up close…

He couldn't even be described as "handsome", because the word handsome didn't do him justice. She noticed that from his soft-looking rich brown hair, the locks falling a bit messily from his forehead, to his entrancing eyes, a beautiful mixture of dark green and light blue, she just couldn't remove her eyes away from him.

Was it just her, or was there… something between them? She had never felt this way with a guy before; usually guys just flocked over to her but she was never interested. They all seemed so… so plain, so boring!

But this guy… The attraction she felt for him was just there. Like it was … right. Their auras didn't clash; they mixed together, woven with threads of love and lust and blending together so well that they appeared as one color, so rich in its hue and so beautiful to look at.

He sent a small smirk her way before speaking, "So… is there reason you sent that guy to try and fight me?"

A small blush overcame her face, and awkwardly she pushed her hair behind her ear while looking away, "Sorry… That guy just wouldn't leave me alone."

The man in front of her chuckled softly, "Yea, I know the feeling…"

She smiled at his response, the awkwardness fading away. To be honest, this… this felt right. Being in this man's presence didn't bother her in the slightest, whereas she squirmed in the presences of other men.

He extended his hand out for a handshake, "I'm Tim."

She smiled before extending her own hand out. Perhaps he felt this too? "Sam."

She didn't know why she didn't feel like doing anything more than stare into his eyes all day, being comforted by his soothing presence.

"Maybe we should get out of here…" Tim stated softly to her, slyly glancing around at the people surrounding them. Sam glanced at them then, and noticed the glares plastered onto the other men's faces when they saw her and Tim together.

"May I?" he asked suddenly, and she looked up and noticed he was trying to put his arm around her waist. "Let's get out of here shall we?"

Should she? After all she just met this man and she couldn't really say she went on a date with a guy who didn't irritate her by simply being next to her… But, Tim was different wasn't he?

How could it hurt?

A smile small came onto her face, and she nodded, letting Tim wrap his arm around her waist and clutch her body closer to his.

Through the glance of her eye, she noticed the other men slithering away in anger.

They walked together in silence, his arm still wrapped around hers, still pulling her closer, and for some reason there was no need for words… It was as if they understood each other completely, Sam thought.

But why? Why was this man so different from all of the rest?

They both entered a café where a female waitress immediately bounced over to their side.

"Hi", she said in what she thought was a seductive tone. Sam rolled her eyes at the way she couldn't keep her eyes off Tim, (well she guessed she couldn't blame her…).

"Hey", Tim said charmingly, "Could we get a private booth?"

The blonde waitress might have swooned with the way she was acting when she heard Tim's voice. Sam rolled her eyes again while the waitress batted her eyelids rapidly in a poor attempt at seducing Tim.

Tim only gripped her waist tighter, telling her it didn't work.

Sam smiled.

"The ladies just fall for your charms", Sam said to him quietly, and he chuckled in response.

"_If you weren't so flustered by men you could have them falling for you easily as well…"_

"What did you say?" Sam asked turned to look at him. Tim looked at her raising an eyebrow in response, "I didn't say anything."

"Oh, I thought… never mind." She said, blushing a little for trying to make something out of nothing.

When reaching their table Sam sat across from Tim while the waitress who seemed to enjoy doting on Tim quickly asked for their orders. Tim raised an eyebrow at her quirkiness but acted as if he was used to this, Sam noticed.

"So… do you usually send guys on a mission to prove their strength?"

Sam raised her head, not noticing that the flirty waitress had left and that Tim was talking to her. Her brain registered his question and she chuckled, "Well no…"

"But usually men grovel before you, correct?"

"Well—"

"And you find that no matter where you go, men always seem to flock to you?"

His tone had become serious, and Sam looked into his eyes, confused, wondering how he knew this. How he knew what she went through every day…

It wasn't possible, was it?

Was Tim… like her? A Verleider? That would explain why the waitress was so smitten with him, why she herself couldn't tear her eyes away from him, how he knew so much about what it was like to be a Verleider…

"Yea…" she said in a soft voice, gulping as she did so.

No, it couldn't be possible. The chances of finding another Verleider in one lifetime were 1 in a million… The fact that she already met two … no, one, was incredible. It couldn't be possible.

"So how old are you Sam?" he asked her, seeing her thoughts distancing away from him.

"21. You?"

"30."

And from there their conversation commenced, asking various questions, him never being able to keep his hand away from hers, their eyes interlocking and never gazing away from each other. Although many of the questions were not personal the two seemed to find out more about each other than they could ever know. They continued like this until their meal was finished. The flirty waitress frowned as she found out that she had no place in between them, and sullenly went back to tending to other customers.

"We should do this again sometime", Tim said as he stood up, putting his coat back on again, a small smirk growing on his face when Sam turned around to pick up her bag.

_She's interesting, unlike the others… She doesn't use her abilities to her full advantage… _

His sea foam eyes darkened with malice. _Perhaps I can find better uses for her. _

Sam turned back to him and sighed, her heart tugging at her to agree. She should go with him, but… what if he wasn't a Verleider as well? What if this attraction was simply her heart wanting someone to love?

In her mind she could remember Emily telling her that a female Verleider could only love a male Verleider… Everyone else would seem dull, boring, and the only true attraction she could feel was for another male Verleider.

But… if he wasn't one…

"Um…" she sighed, "—"

"Sam…" he said softly, coming closer to her to clasp his hands around hers, pulling her body closer to him. "You're hesitating; why?" he whispered.

She blinked, gulping as she felt his chest pressed against hers as he bowed his head down to be closer to her.

"You know we're not like the others Sam", he whispered, confirming her doubts. "You doubt that I'm like you, correct?"

_How did he—_

"Don't doubt me Sam", he continued to whisper, his eyes darkened, staring into hers intently, "I'm just like you…"

Sam felt her heart rushing, beating faster and faster with each step he look to become closer to her.

"Give me a chance to prove it to you."

Sam gulped before nodding.

After all, Verleiders were supposed to stick together, were they not?

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

**I know this isn't the most intense beginning but it will get better. :) **

**If you guys have any questions feel free to ask and I'll answer them.**

**Please review because they motivate me to update!! And Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Love,  
Ivy**


End file.
